Shikei shikko
by Ray-ray081711
Summary: What if their was a secret group of people that helped the Soul Society? Before the fake Karakura Town invasion a group of specialized individuals come help the Soul Society. Who are these people and how does Yamamoto and Kenpachi know them? Rated M for language and later lemons. IchigoXOC IkkakuXOC ToshiroXOC RangikuXOC ByakuyaXOC KomamuraXOC HisagiXOC RenjiXOC
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my own version of the last like three arcs of bleach. If it's horrible then don't read it kay? :) and to those who are reading my Inuyasha story First Love I apologize for the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy late pdate but i promise to update tomorrow :) alright enjoy this very short prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, just my own**

Prologue

_Quietly a group of people moved across the wooden floors to the throne room. The leader of the group was calm and quiet but those that followed her were filled with excitement and anticipation. _

_ "__Do you think perhaps she'll say yes?" One quiet voice asked._

_The other scoffed, "The hell you saying of course she will."_

_ "__It's only logical that she will." One said with a smirk._

_ "__Well I don't give a damn as long as we get to celebrate." The tallest of them said._

_ "__That's only because you want to drink." One said in a sing song voice._

_ "__And if we do I will win this time." The last one said with fire in her eyes._

_ "__Silence." The leader said and they immediately stopped chattering. "Whether or not she approves isn't up to any of us so keep your opinions to yourselves."_

_She continued forward and all was silent till, "Well ain't she a buzz kill." Before the leader could lash out the throne room opened._

_Immediately all laid eyes on a pair of mismatched eyes, gold on the left and red on the right. "I know what your all waiting for and I have made a decision." They all waited in anticipation, even the leader. "It's time."_


	2. Surprise?

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter there is going to be very very very slight OCXIchigo fluff at the end but let's not spoil it for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my OC characters**

Chapter 1: Surprise?

In a small shop in Karakura town a man wearing a green kimono and striped hat looked up and smiled knowingly. "So they're back huh?"

"What are you mumbling to yourself now Urahara?!" Yelled a boy with a constant scowl on his face and red hair.

"Hm? Oh just remembering something." Urahara said back smiling a small smile.

Jinta looked at him curiously, _Usually he says something stupid with that stupid grin on his face. Oh, well not my problem._ Jinta continued his work before Tessai caught him slacking off again.

Urahara got up and left the shop going to the only substitute Shinigami in town. _It is late afternoon so Ichigo and Rukia should be home._ He jumped up Ichigo's window quietly and looked inside his window. As usual he and Rukia were arguing about something. _Probably about that troubling reiatsu they've been sensing._ Urahara smiled to himself knowingly. _Well I might as well point them in the right direction_. Slowly he opened the window.

"I'm telling you that we need to check it out! It could be an arrancar!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"Tch, do it yourself I want to get some rest." Ichigo said to her with a blank face.

"She's right you should go." Urahara said smiling at the two when they jumped.

Ichigo reacted quickly, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"What do you mean Urahara-san?" Rukia asked after punching Ichigo in the gut.

"I'm saying you should, if it is an arrancar it could tell you information on Aizen's next move, if they're willing to talk that is." Urahara grinned at them which didn't help being inconspicuous.

"I have a feeling your hiding something." Ichigo said getting up in Urahara's face.

"Me? Well I'd never do such a thing." Urahara said slightly sweating. "I'll even go with you okay?"

"Hmph, fine but no funny business." Ichigo quickly popped Kon's pill in his mouth and left with Urahara and Rukia.

"The reiatsu is that way." Rukia said pointing toward the forest by the park.

They made their way toward the reiatsu, Urahara closely behind them. As they reached a clearing they heard a child crying and sped up more. As they entered the clearing there was a little girl on the ground crying, and nobody else was around.

"This can't be right." Rukia mumbled, "It says that she's the one emitting the reiatsu."

"Well remember Nel? She looked like a child but was still an ex-Espada." Urahara said behind them.

"Urahara's right let's proceed with caution." Ichigo said to Rukia who nodded back to him.

As they approached the girl they noticed that her hair was wavy and purple at the top slowly fading into a light brown. Her clothes were the traditional red and white miko clothes. She was sniffling by the time they were two feet from her.

Rukia nudged Ichigo, "What?" He asked.

"Talk to her." Rukia said sternly.

"Why do I have to talk to her?!" He said incredulously.

"Because you have two sisters so you should know how to talk to her!" she whispered back to him.

"Ugh, fine." Ichigo slowly approached the girl, making sure his sword was out of sight. "Hey are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, much to Rukia and Urahara's amazement.

The little girl didn't look at him but shook her head while covering her face. "Well what's the matter? Maybe I could help." Ichigo asked.

She slowly looked at him and he saw big gold eyes framed by long lashes. "I lost my mother. She told me to wait here and it's been a while since she's been back."

Ichigo scowled _Great she's been abandoned._ "How bout I help you look for your mom?" he saw her nod, "What's your name?"

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but think she's adorable. "My names Sora Fukui." She smiled at him, "You're really nice."

Ichigo smiled at her, "Thank you, my names Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her eyes widened in realization, "You're him?"

Ichigo looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ichigo there are seven strong reiatsu's and they're approaching fast!" Rukia yelled to him in alarm.

Ichigo grabbed the girl while she squeaked with surprise, "Stay by me it might get dangerous." Sora tried to protest but loud rustling could be heard in every direction. Ichigo tensed up and waited for the first attack. A figure zipped out of the trees then momentarily disappeared until Ichigo felt the side he was holding Sora on get lighter. He looked behind him he saw a woman in ninja garb holding Sora close to her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo yelled at the woman while pulling out his sword. He was about to approach the woman until Sora smiled at the woman.

"Rin there you are! What took you guys so long?!" Rin put Sora down and said, "We were trying to get supplies but it seems that a certain shopkeeper wasn't there."

Rin looked at Urahara and glared slightly at him. Ichigo looked back at Urahara and saw him shrink back a little. "You know this woman?!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

Urahara chuckled a little, "Surprise?" Soon more figures jumped over to where Rin and Sora were standing. But one figure slowly came out of the shadows behind Ichigo and company.

"My, my Urahara. I was expecting that I had to find you but you really saved me the trouble." A soft yet firm voice spoke out.

"Ah yes I do apologize but I thought might as well kill two birds with one stone." He said turning around.

"Haha, yes that was smart." Rukia turned around with an awed look on her face followed by Ichigo. A young woman around 5' 8' stood five feet from them. She had golden tan skin with long pitch black hair. She was toned shown by the tight long sleeve shirt and pants covered by a black white and red sweetheart neck dress and white cloak. But it wasn't her body that left them awed it was her mismatched eyes framed by long lashes, gold on the left and red on the right. Her face was soft and round, her eyes were slightly wider than most Japanese women.

"And you look amazing as usual Seizonsha-san." Urahara said with a low bow.

_Wow just who is this woman to get such high respect from Urahara?_ Rukia thought

"Oh please Urahara call me Maharet." She said while walking toward them and that's when Ichigo and Rukia noticed the immense spiritual pressure she emitted when she got closer. _Amazing, this is almost like Kenpachi's._ Ichigo thought.

"And you must be Rukia Kuchiki." Maharet said while smiling at Rukia. She bowed to Rukia, "It's an honor." And the group behind them bowed too.

Rukia blushed not just by her behavior but the attention she was getting from someone Urahara admired. "Ttthere is no need for that." She stuttered.

"Oh I have to say there is Kuchiki-san." Maharet said straightening up with a soft smile on her face. "You're admired by my children for what you did for Ichigo."

Rukia looked shocked, "Really?! I don't know what I did though?"

"You were willing to give him the power to be a Shinigami even though it's clear that you knew the consequences. For those who always follow the rules know no honor." She chuckled a little, "At least that's what my daughter Rin says."

"You have children Seizonsha-san?" Rukia asked curiously.

Maharet let out a light laugh, "Well not biologically, you see I raised all those girls and that boy behind you."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the group behind them. "Wow, all of them?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, children come introduce yourselves." Maharet said lovingly.

Rukia and Ichigo felt a breeze go by and were startled to see Rin standing in front of them. "This is my eldest Rin Tanaka." Rin bowed to them and they couldn't help but notice her small stature, only standing at about five feet. However it was obvious she was grown with a full figure that she didn't seem to mind showing, much to Rukia's embarrassment. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs falling to her left side. Her skin was pale and she had emotionless hazel eyes. Rin wore a black mask around her mouth that had a red dragon on it. She only wore a top that was only a bra, pants, knee high boots, an belt like arm band, gloves on with her hands, a torn scarf on her right side that was being held up by a braided string that rested on her hips, and her sheath's were being held up by the same string. Everything was black making her skin stand out.

"She's a little quiet but I hope you all can get along." Maharet smiled at them.

"I will try my best mother." Rin said with a little sincerity.

"Well don't leave me out sister." The only man in the group walked up to them with a grin on his face. He was about 5' 10" with a lean build and pale skin like Rin's, his hair was purple having a messy look down to his shoulders with his bangs almost covering his blue eyes if it wasn't for the white head band under his bangs. He wore a tighter purple version of the soul reaper uniform, he wore a long sleeved vest and gloves. His katana was long and rested against his left side.

"Well hello there," he grinned flirtatiously at Rukia, "you're Rukia right?"

Rukia didn't say anything just nodding while blushing. He grabbed hold of Rukia's hand and kneeled before her. "My name is Nobu Tanaka, If you ever" he kissed Rukia's hand making her face the color of a tomato, "need my services I'll be happy to…" He didn't get to finish because Rin knocked him in the back of the head.

Nobu jumped up and directed his attention to Rin, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You deserved it." She stated nonchalantly with a deadpan look.

Nobu was about to say something when someone gave a light cough. He froze and slowly turned around to Maharet. She looked fine but Ichigo saw a look in her face that his mom always used when he acted out, it's the _you better stop it now or else I'll kill you_ look.

"Are you finished?" Maharet asked Nobu and Rin.

Nobu looked down and mumbled a pouty. "Yes." While Rin just nodded.

"Good." Maharet said smiling, "Sakura come now."

A woman of about 5' 6" walked toward them with her head held high, like a noble. Her hair was very long with her bangs being bobbed in front of her forehead and blue along with her lazy looking eyes. She was wearing a white cherry blossom kimono with a pink obi making her tan skin stand out. The only strange thing about her kimono was that the front stopped at her knees and the back descended to her feet (think of high low dresses) and her shoulders were exposed. Her katana was tucked into the left side of her obi. She wore black high heel ankle boots.

"This is Sakura Oshiro my genius of the group." Maharet chuckled.

"Not as smart as you mother." Sakura said smiling politely. She turned her attention to Rukia and bowed. "It's an honor Kuchiki-san I was great friends with your family at a time."

Rukia looked at her surprised, "Oh thank you Oshiro-san." _She's so polite but I can feel she wouldn't be afraid to bite my head off either. Like a noble…_

"Don't go stealing the spotlight now Sakura." A rough yet light voice said.

A tall woman around 6' 2" walked toward them, her skin was slightly pink. She had black hair to her back tied up around the nape of her neck with her bangs slit down the middle making them look more choppy than Sakura's and two pieces of hair framing her face down to her collarbone. She had a long black skirt that reached her shins with a slit up to her upper thigh on her right side. She wore a top much like Captain Soi Fon's except it was red and she wore white wrappings on her chest underneath. Her katana was curved and strapped to her back. She didn't wear any shoes but had a silver anklet on her right ankle. But, what caught their attention was her black wolf ears and tail also her wolf like light brown eyes.

She bowed to them "My name is Hana Hayashi, it's an honor." She looked up at them and noticed they were staring at her ears and for good measure she flicked them making them jump. She chuckled, "Yes they're real."

"Yeah! And they are so fun to play with!" Sora yelled jumping on her and grabbing her ears, hard.

"Ow Sora! Do you have to pull so hard?!" Hana yelled while wincing.

A loud voice laughed, "You gotta admit that your reactions fuckin' funny!" A woman with medium length green hair that reached her shoulder blades and her bangs swept to her left she had wide purple eyes. She was around 5' 7" with olive tinted skin. Her clothes were simple dark blue V-neck short sleeved dress that reached her thighs with black tights underneath. Her sword was wrapped in with cloth and was held up by a chain belt on her hips. She wore dark blue converse and had a huge grin on her face.

"Why don't you try it Akira?!" yelled Hana.

"Tch, hells no!" she said while taking off Sora and turned to them. "Yo, I'm Akira Tsukino nice to meet ya."

"Give them a proper greeting imbecile." Sakura said with a glare.

"Eeehhh, since when do you tell me what to do princess?" Akira marched up to Sakura and got in her face.

Before Sakura could reply a meek voice spoke out, "You guys stop it."

A girl around the same height as Sakura spoke from behind Maharet. She had a soft face with huge gold eyes framed by impossibly long eyelashes. Her hair was white and straight all the way down to the middle of her back and her bangs swept right above her left eye. Her skin was slightly tan giving her a golden look. She wore traditional miko clothes but instead of pants it was a red skirt that reached mid-thigh. She wore white flats and her sword was hanging against the back of her right shoulder.

Before Akira could yell at her Maharet spoke "She's right we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we girls?" They both paled a little seeing the dark look on her face. "Yes mother."

Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but think that they were all so different. But, they definitely acted like siblings, at least in Ichigo's eyes. As the "kids" chattered with each other Ichigo looked over at their "mother", though she looked way too young to be one. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she was, she looked like nobody he's ever met before. She was unique, her eyes were beautiful and expressive. Now not many people know but he did notice when a woman had a great body and boy did she. She wasn't too fat, too skinny, or even had too much muscle. She was just toned and he thought that that was always the best. He didn't notice he was staring at her profile until he looked in her eyes again and they were looking straight at him. He was startled and thought she would say something but all she did was smile at him and turned her attention back to the group. Ichigo stopped looking at Maharet feeling his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. _I'm just gonna say that was for being caught not the fact that her smile made him feel warm, nope not at all._

"Kurosaki-san?" a small voice called him out of his thoughts. He jumped startled and looked down to see Sora staring at him curiously. "Yes." She pointed behind her, "We're all going to Urahara's." He saw everyone walking away from him. "Oh, sorry." She smile up at him, "That's ok let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to them.

_Damn she's strong_. Sora let go of his hand making him bump into someone. "Oh sorry." He looked and saw that it was Maharet who just gave him a smile, "No worries." His face turned red, again and started to walk beside her.

They were a little ways from the group so they were pretty silent. But Maharet spoke. "Ne Kurosaki-san," he looked over at her seeing she was looking at him, making his face even more red, "Y-yes." He managed to stutter out. "What should I call you?"

He looked surprised by that question, "I don't know, whatever I guess."

"Hm let's see." She looked up thoughtfully and smiled widely, "How about Kurosaki-kun?"

He faced scrunched up with distaste making Maharet laugh, "Alright then what do you suggest? Since it seems I can't just call you anything."

He looked up thoughtfully then looked at her and said, "Ichigo, just Ichigo."

She gave him a soft smile making his heart skip a beat, "Ichigo." She said softly. "Meaning to protect right?"

He looked surprised at her translation. "Usually people say strawberry instead."

She laughed "I don't think even your father would want that to be your name."

He laughed a little "Yea I guess not huh?"

She smiled up at him "Yea. And you can just call me Maharet."

He smiled at her "Ok, Maharet."


	3. It's Been A While

**Hey guys! This chapters short-ish but I'll be posting the next one in a few days, I just wanted to get this part out of the way. Alright enjoy you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just my OST characters**

Chapter 2: It's Been A While

When we all made it back to Urahara's shop they immediately encountered Jinta who scowled at their new guests. "Oi who the hell are they?! I'm not cleaning up at them!"

Maharet chuckled, "My my Urahara it seems you have another riled up one. How come it seems you always pick a trouble maker?"

Urahara just fanned himself, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Hey who you callin' a troublemaker?" Jinta pointed at Maharet.

She looked at him and smiled softly, while Jinta's cheeks slowly turned red. She walked up to him and he just seemed to get shyer the closer she got. She kneeled down to be eye-level with him, "And who might you be young man?"

Jinta bashfully looked at Maharet and mumbled, "Jinta Hanakri."

"What a handsome name, don't you think you guys?" Maharet turned her head to the group, who nodded.

At that moment Ururu walked out and saw Jinta blushing. _What's going on?_ She looked and saw Maharet speaking with Jinta, _Wow she's really beautiful._ Maharet looked up and saw Ururu standing in the doorway "Oh my, come child no need to be shy."

Ururu slowly walked up to Maharet and looked at the ground, "I'm Ururu Tsumugiya, nice to meet you."

Ururu felt Maharet lift her head gently to look in her eyes. Maharet smiled brightly at her, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Ururu's whole face went red.

Maharet chuckled and stood looking at both children who were looking up at her. Soon a look of realization was on Maharet's face, "Oh my, how rude of me. I'm Maharet and these are my children." She said while gesturing behind her.

Jinta was gawking, "All of them?!"

Maharet chuckled, "Well not by blood per say but that's a conversation for another time. Now Urahara," She turned to look at him, "lead the way."

He laughed and bowed to her, leaving both children surprised, "Of course, right this way." They all filed in after Urahara leaving both the children dumfounded outside.

"What just happened?!" Jinta yelled which Ururu just shook her head at.

When the group was situated at the table Tessai opened the door with a tray full of tea cups in his hand, looking down. "Urahara-san I wish you gave me more time to prepare for so many guests."

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it Tessai?" Maharet spoke with a small smile.

Tessai dropped the tray making Akira curse since she was closest to the door. Tessai who had a look of astonishment, looked at Maharet who stood up and walked around the table to him. She looked at him and smiled softly, "I'm back."

Tessai's eyes started to slowly tear up and hugged Maharet, "Maharet-sama!"

She returned the hug and laughed, "I thought we agreed to drop the sama at the end."

Tessai let her go slowly and smiled down at her with tears still in his eyes. "Of course."

"It's good to see you again." She said while patting his arm.

Urahara coughed into his hand, "Well now that you know that she's here why don't we get down to business."

"Oh? So serious. Are you perhaps jealous that Tessai got a hug and you didn't?" Maharet said teasingly.

"Jealous? Me? No." he said looking away and pouting.

Urahara felt her hug him from the side, "If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask Urahara."

He smiled at her, "I know."

Maharet smiled and sat back down on her seat. "Now down to business. You're probably wondering why we're back."

Urahara looked seriously at her, "Yes because I know there is only one reason you would come back, and I know it hasn't come to that."

"Oh but it has Urahara." He looked at her and saw that her face was serious.

"But Aizen doesn't pose that great of a threat." He said almost panicked. Rukia and Ichigo looked at Urahara with surprise, _He's never looked so scared, not even when he thought Rukia was going to be executed._

"That's where you're mistaken, his actions may not seem dangerous but they are. His plans have set many more in motion. You and I both know that the Soul Society isn't everyone's favorite and they are getting ready to strike. The Soul Society thought that losing two of their captains to betrayal crippled them, they don't know what is coming. I'm still not exactly sure who might strike but there is in particular one group that concerns me greatly. It's time for my interference and the Soul King agrees."

Urahara looked troubled but didn't get to answer before Rukia spoke up, "Wait I'm sorry but what do you guys exactly do Maharet?" Ichigo nodded wanting to know also.

Maharet looked at them both and they both became unnerved by her intense stare. "Well it's a very long story but the abridged version would be that my children and I protect the human world and Soul Society from threats that need immediate attending to. Usually we don't interfere in 'official' Shinigami business but when the threat is extremely imminent we will and in all my life no such time has come till now."

Rukia looked shocked, "Is it that grave? Aizen I mean."

Maharet looked troubled, "Not necessarily him but the impact he will make will."

Rukia looked troubled and so did Ichigo, "Theirs one thing that bothers me," Ichigo spoke up gaining Maharet's attention, "you said the Soul King agrees. How do you know he does?"

She smiled a little, "That's because I have a direct line to him for discussions on the level of threats and if they are that dangerous." Ichigo and Rukia gawked at her, making her laugh, "I know you must be shocked but that story is for another time. Now is for more important matters. Urahara," She turned her attention to the shop keeper, "it's time for me to go home."

Urahara smiled knowingly, "I think that's been long overdue. Ichigo and Rukia will go with you."

Both of them turned to Urahara, "Why?!" both of them yelled.

"Because you'll have to report this, it is your job after all and I think a call won't suffice for the Head Captain." Urahara said behind his fan.

Both teens grumbled and agreed, "Don't worry it'll be fun."

Ichigo looked at Urahara, "I think my version of fun is much different than yours."

They all made their way down to the underground training area with Tessai blushing as Maharet complimented his work. The "children" hummed with excitement, even Rin though her face was stoic. Ichigo and Rukia looked at the group curiously, _I can't believe they are what the Soul Society has to rely on_. Rukia thought but not with disdain but curiosity.

"Well here we are." Urahara said cheerfully.

Sora squealed and jumped on Ichigo's back, "Yea let's go!" Ichigo grimaced by her shouting in his ear.

Maharet walked up to Urahara and hugged him warmly, "I wish it didn't have to come to this." She said only for them to hear.

"Me too." He said with a sigh, "You seemed to finally be happy."

She let him go and smiled softly up at him, "I was, I thought that it would never end. But of course I can't ever be truly happy, can I?"

Urahara started to tear up a little, "You will be your too stubborn."

Maharet laughed with tears in her eyes, "Maybe. Thank you, Urahara."

He smiled at her, "Your welcome, Maharet."

"Oi if you too are done we'd like to get going!" Akira yelled.

Urahara laughed, "Of course don't want to delay your journey." He walked a little away from them and opened the Senkaimon, "Safe travels."

They all stepped through the Senkaimon with Maharet last and Ichigo and Rukia in front. "Follow closely!" they yelled from the front.

Soon there was a light and they were transported to the front of the 1st division. Rukia turned toward the group, "There is a Captains meeting going on right now so we better," She didn't get to finish when she saw she was talking to no one. She turned around and saw them in front of the doors, "Wait!"

She ran in front of them to block their path, "We can't go in there!"

"Why the hell not?! We traveled all the way here just to wait?!" Akira yelled.

"For once I agree with the imbecile, this is the best time since all the Captains are gathered." Sakura spoke up.

"Please Kuchiki-san waiting could only make things worse." Sora spoke up.

Rukia was about to object when saw a shadow over her. She looked up and saw Maharet towering over her with a look of determination, "Step aside Rukia." Rukia visibly gulped and slowly stepped aside.

Maharet pushed open the doors and made her way down the meeting hall. Everyone quickly following after her leaving Rukia and Ichigo in the back. They both looked shocked, _She was so intimidating_ Rukia and Ichigo thought. They saw two guards in front of the doors to the meeting hall, _Great, just what we needed._ Rukia thought with exasperation.

"Hey you can't be here!" one guard shouted toward the group.

Maharet walked up to them making them shrink back a little, they were slightly taller than her but they felt so small in her intense stare. "Move aside."

One of the guards gulped and said quietly but still trying to be firm, "I can't let you go in there, only captains are allowed and you're clearly not a Shinigami."

She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes. "Boy if you don't move now I'll have to do it by force so I'll tell you one more time." She slowly looked up at them, "Move. Aside."

They both immediately moved to either side of the doors leaving the whole group space. Slowly Maharet opened the doors to the low lit room and was greeted by all the Captains looking in their direction.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! This is an official Captains meeting! State your business!" The Head Captain yelled from his position at the end of the room.

"Well I'm surprised Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, is that the way you're supposed to greet me?" Maharet spoke while walking closer to the middle of the room revealing herself in the light.

The Head Captain stood up swiftly with a look of surprise which surprised everyone. He slowly walked to Maharet with a look of shock on his face. Maharet was smiling softly at him. "Hello Genryusai."

He looked up at her and bowed deeply to her surprising everyone in the room, "Welcome back."


	4. Old Friends

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been while but I've been really busy with school and finals but now I have a lot of free time! :p Enjoy the chapter! Don't like then don't read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own my OC's**_

**Old Friends**

Everyone but Maharet's children gaped at the Head Captains sudden words and actions. "There is no need for such gestures, please raise yourself."

He slowly raised from his bow and saw that Maharet was silently crying and he felt his eyes start to sting but he never showed it because he knew that she knew better. Suddenly she hugged him tightly, and he returned it.

"It's good to see you." She said quietly.

"And I you." He said holding her tightly.

They both broke the hug and Maharet grinned at him making his lip twitch a little. All the other captains were examining the exchange and the group that came in. They all noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were both trying to hide in the back.

"You two!" Soi Fon yelled as Ichigo and Rukia tried to walk away making them both freeze. "Mind telling us what's going on?" all the other captains turned their attention to the two as they slowly walked to the middle of the room next to Maharet making them all gather and face the group.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked up and saw Maharet smiling down at her then looked up at the group. "There is no need for her explain, we are more than capable of explaining ourselves." She gestured to her children.

"We didn't ask you to explain but Rukia Kuchiki. So let her explain in case you spout nonsense." Soi Fon said glaring at Maharet.

Maharet's smile dropped on her face and turned into a grim line turning her attention to Soi Fon. She looked unnerved when Maharet turned her attention to her. _What is this feeling?_

"Well it seems you don't trust us. But a little girl like you shouldn't be speaking to me in such a way. Didn't you witness the respectful exchange between me and Yamamoto? If you didn't grasp that I am not the enemy than you're a fool." She said with a straight face.

Soi Fon's face was red with anger and looked like she was about to retort when Yamamoto stepped in. "That is enough Soi Fon!" she whipped around and looked at Yamamoto's livid face, "You will show Maharet respect and nothing less!" Soi Fon looked down with a sneer on her face but was quiet.

"Damn that was awesome." Akira said behind Maharet turning everyone's attention to the small group.

"Great now the attention's on us. Can't you keep your mouth shut imbecile?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry can you say that again? I couldn't hear you through all the bullshit." Akira said while cupping her ear.

"Hey that's a bad word!" Sora said while jumping on her and pulling Akira's hair.

"What the fuck Sora!" Akira yelled making Sora pull her hair more. "Okay I'm sorry!"

Sora jumped down smiling at her, "Apology accepted!" she said then pranced to Maharet to hug her.

"Are these your new children Maharet?" Yamamoto asked while looking down and smiling softly at Sora who grinned at him.

"Yes." She said smiling softly and looking up at the Captain's to see confusion on their faces. "Well I've been quite rude and haven't introduced myself." She caught the attention of the Captains while Sora released her.

"My name is Maharet Seizonsha." She said while giving a small bow. "This is Sora Fukui." Sora smiled widely at them and bowed, "Don't let her small appearance fool you she is more than she seems." They all looked at her and couldn't help but think of Yachiru.

"This is Rin and Nobu Tanaka." Rin gave a small bow while Nobu just grinned and waved.

"Sakura Oshiro." She smiled politely and gave a deep bow.

"Hana Hayashi." They all looked at her and just noticed her appendages and couldn't help but stare a little. Her ears and tail caught Captain Komamura's attention _she's almost like me._ She looked up at the Captain and swiftly looked away.

"The one who burst out earlier is Akira Tsukino." She just gave a small wave with a bored look.

"And last but surely not least Mako Yukimura." She gave a deep bow then kept her eyes on the floor.

Maharet turned to Yamamoto and her smile slowly dropped with a look of sadness, "Unfortunately we aren't here on just casual circumstances but for something more serious. I think you know what I mean Yamamoto." He gave a grim nod, "Aizen is a bigger threat then you know," she said now addressing all the captains in the room, the ones that were there. "It is me and my children's job to assist you in this upcoming endeavor. The Soul King wishes this and if you have any objections you can take it up with him."

"How do you have direct contact with the Soul King?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

Maharet smiled at him, "That's a story for another time. For now you will have to trust Yamamoto with his trust in me."

Every one of the captains looked skeptical but knew better than to speak up. Yamamoto spoke, "Now that that was all settled where will you be staying at Maharet?"

She gave him a grin, "Well I was hoping you could place my children in certain squads, which I already chose."

"What the hell we're not stayin' in the same place?!" Akira yelled.

"I agree with the idiot, why are we being separated?" Sakura spoke while Akira glared at her.

"I am curious too mother." Mako mumbled.

"Well this isn't a short mission children, we will be here for a while so you might as well get to know others." Maharet stated with a smile on her face. They were all about to protest until they paled seeing her dark smile, "Or do you have a problem with that?"

"No." they all mumbled looking down.

"Good! Now do you have any objections Yamamoto?" he slowly shook his head not wanting to face her wrath either. "Alright, so Rin and Nobu will be in Captain Hitsugaya's squad 10, Sakura and Mako will be in Captain Kuchiki's squad 6, Hana will be in Captain Komamura's squad 7, Sora will be in squad 9, and me and Akira will be in Captain Zaraki's squad 11."

Maharet turned to look at the group all of them with disgruntle looks on their faces. "Now go and make nice with your captains." Most of them grumbled while Sora just skipped to the stand in for squad 9's captain, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Hisagi looked down at Sora with a slightly perplexed face, _Is she really that powerful, then again Yachiru is more than she seems._ He must've zoned out because Sora started to jump and wave her hands in his face.

"Hello." Hisagi finally said after getting his bearings.

Sora blinked cutely up at him and motioned for him to kneel down toward her. Hisagi did and she grabbed his face in a strong grip looking at his tattoos on his face. "Nice tattoos." She released him and grinned at him. "I have one of my own." She rolled up her left sleeve to show him a black and white tattoo of a katana starting at her elbow and ending at her wrist.

He gawked at the tattoo, "Aren't you a little young to have a tattoo? I mean you're not even old enough to get into Shinigami academy!"

She just blinked up at him and smirked a little starling him. But the look was gone by the time he blinked, "You're funny!" she said then walked over to Maharet leaving him even more confused than before.

Sakura and Mako walked over to Byakuya who was waiting at the entrance for them. They both bowed respectfully at him while he did nothing.

_Great he's one of those nobles_. Sakura thought. "We are under your care Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes." Mako mumbled next to her.

He nodded his head and began walking out with them following. _Well this will be fun._ Sakura and Mako both thought.

Nobu sauntered over to Hitsugaya with Rin in front of him. When they got over to him he glared slightly at Nobu, _He reminds me too much of Matsumoto_. Rin and Nobu bowed to him without saying a word _Ok maybe he's not as bad as Matsumoto_.

"You sure are short to be a captain." Nobu said while comparing their height.

_I take that back he's just as bad_. Hitsugaya was about to yell at him till Rin cut in.

"Nobu." Nobu froze and slowly looked at his sister, she looked calm but he knew better.

He audibly gulped, "Yea?"

"I think you owe captain Hitsugaya an apology." Rin said looking at the captain.

"But whhyyy~?" Nobu said whining.

"Oh so you stand by your position that those who happen to be shorter in stature don't deserve higher positions?" She was looking at him straight in the eye and he gulped again, "I guess that means me and you have to spar some more."

Nobu got on the ground in front of Hitsugaya, "I'm sorry!"

Hitsugaya gaped at the sudden change, "I apologize Captain Hitsugaya," he looked at Rin noticing that she was just a little shorter than him. "He's just an idiot." She said it in such a stoic way that he couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Its fine, I get it a lot." He said to Rin still looking in her hazel eyes almost getting lost in the depth of them. Her voice and mannerism was stoic but her eyes spoke volumes. He coughed embarrassingly. _Where the hell had that come from?_

"We should get going, I'll introduce you to the squad then show you your rooms." Hitsugaya said while walking out the room with them following.

Hana walked over to Komamura and looked up at him when she reached him. _He's much bigger up close_. She bowed down to him feeling the dominance he gave off. "I'm in your care Captain Komamura."

She looked up at him and saw him look at her with a small smile making her lose her breath. He bowed to her also, "As am I."

Komamura looked at her and couldn't help but ask, "Where are you from Hayashi-san?"

She looked slightly surprised by the question but soon got a faraway look in her eyes, "From a forest far away from here." She blinked then looked sad with her ears flat against her head, "Well at least where my home used to be."

Komamura looked at her in worry thinking he overstepped his boundaries, "My apologies I didn't mean to pry."

Hana's ears perked up fascinating him, "Oh no it's quite alright I can see why you're curious. I've never met someone who was like me before either." She smiled at him making his heart skip a beat.

He coughed in his hand and said, "We should get going." She nodded and followed him out the 1st division.

Everyone was in the courtyard when they saw Zaraki finally show up. "See I told you we'd get there." Yachiru said on his shoulder.

"Yea but not till you made us lost first. And look now we're…" he trailed off and looked up in disbelief.

"Kenny what's wrong?" Yachiru asked and looked up to see what or rather whom he was looking at.

Ichigo and Maharet were talking but stopped once they spotted Zaraki. Ichigo looked scared, _great now he's gonna want to fight_. Zaraki put Yachiru down then sped over to their direction. Ichigo pulled out his sword but Zaraki sped past him and attacked Maharet.

Maharet pulled out her sword too blocking Zaraki's attack with an amused face. "Hello Zaraki."

Zaraki grinned and kept attacking her while she blocked every single one of his moves barely moving from her spot. "Maharet, it's been a while."

"I guess we have to make up for lost time." She said grinning at him while she jumped from her spot over to the Head Captain. "But unfortunately I'm tired so I'll have to cut this short."

She sped over to him with her sword raised then was behind him before anyone could blink. She sheathed her sword while Zaraki put away his and turned around so everyone could see a small cut on his arm.

_That shouldn't be enough to take him down_. Ichigo thought.

"I see that you remember the one cut rule." Maharet said turning to Zaraki.

"Of course or else our fights would never end." Zaraki said with a grin walking up to her and ruffling her hair surprising everyone.

Maharet grinned at him, "Guess who's in your division for now?"

Zaraki laughed loudly, "Well then we'll have a lot more time to spar."

"Indeed." They both sheathed their swords and look at everyone's gawking faces. Maharet laughed, "It's a long story."

She walked up to Ichigo who finally put his sword away and just stared at her. "Would you accompany me to the 11th division Ichigo? There's much we have to talk about."

He looked surprised but quickly composed himself, "Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

Maharet looked down, "Something of grave importance."

Ichigo looked down at the now slightly solemn woman and followed her as Zaraki and Akira started to leave. _I wonder what could be so important._

Byakuya lead Sakura and Mako to the 6th division, none of them speaking a word which unnerved Mako. She peeked at Sakura and saw that she had a troubled face, which Mako thought could be from the captain's presence. _I'm sure mother wouldn't have put her in this division if not for good reason, right?_

When they got to the court yard Byakuya turned to them suddenly startling them both, "You will wait here till my lieutenant comes to show you around." They both nodded and watched him walk off.

"Damn noble," Sakura said through clenched teeth, "how dare he treat us like this!"

"Calm down Sakura," Mako said soothingly, "he probably thinks that were weaker than him, our reiatsu is suppressed. And let's not forget you were like this once too."

Sakura sighed loudly and took a calm breath, "I suppose I was but he's more proud than I ever was which bothers me the most."

Mako decided to leave her be and looked around the gardens in the courtyard. _It's actually quite peaceful_. And decided to sit on a bench and just take in the sight before her.

Renji walked to the courtyard grumbling all the way. _Why the hell does he have to show around these two people around the division?! Captain said that they are very but to hell with that! They're making him miss dinner, and it's his favorite too!_ When he reached the courtyard he saw a woman with blue hair. She noticed him as he walked down the steps to be the same level as her.

She bowed to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you lieutenant, and my name is Sakura Oshiro. I am in your care."

Renji noticed that even though she was being polite she gave off an air of authority. _Just like the Captain_. He bowed back to her too "Renji Abarai. Are you the only one I am escorting?"

Sakura blinked at him with slight confusion on her face. She seemed to finally notice that Mako wasn't next to her and looked around and saw her sitting on a bench lost it thought, again. She sighed lightly, "No my companion seems to have become distracted," Renji noticed her looking at a girl sitting on a bench that he didn't notice till now. "I'll fetch her."

He motion for her not to, "That's alright I'll go introduce myself." Sakura nodded at him and he walked over to the other woman.

When he reached about a foot away from her she still didn't seem to notice. He let out a light cough to get her attention but she still didn't turn around. He was getting slightly frustrated and opted to touch her instead. He poked her shoulder a little and spoke, "Excuse me."

She finally whipped her head toward him and he wasn't ready to behold the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her skin was a flawless golden and her heart shaped face held her big eyes that seemed to glow in the dimming light, her mouth was small put pouty, and her eyes were framed by long lashes. Her hair reflected the reds and oranges in the sky giving her an earthly glow. His breath stopped when she began to speak which sounded soft and comforting.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She stood up quickly and dusted off imaginary dust from her skirt while looking down in embarrassment and a light blush on her face, which he liked.

He slowly composed himself an spoke, "It's ok." _Wow Renji smooth._

She bowed down to him still looking at the ground, "I'm Mako Yukimura."

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th division." He said with slight pride.

Mako looked at his face with surprise and bowed again, "I apologize again lieutenant Abarai! I didn't mean to ignore your presence."

He lightly laughed at her embarrassment, "That's ok you were just admiring the garden, no harm done."

She slowly looked up at him, "If you're sure."

He grinned down at her, "Of course, I don't mind."

She gave him a small smile making him blush a little, "Ok if you say so."

He coughed into his hand, "Well let's get this tour started!" she nodded at him and followed him over to Sakura.

Sakura watched the whole thing with a slight smirk on her face. _Well things just got interesting_.

_**So what did you think? Comment please! I would love some feedback!**_


End file.
